Fur and Fangs
by angie9281
Summary: Halloween in Bon Temps-things in Bon Temps become far stranger than usual when a force from the past reemerges and is able to turn Eric into a werewolf. Rallying the help of her vamp friends and Holly, can Sookie help undo the magic before things turn deadly?


**Chapter 1**

Working the late shift, the twinkling of the orange and yellow Halloween lights danced off the glasses on all of the booths and tables in the bar. Arlene was in her office, counting the day's take as Sookie and Jess finished cleaning up for the night.

"Hallloween's tomorrow night. I hope we get a lot of trick or treaters. I love seeing kids in their costumes, they are so cute. Daddy never let me dress up for Halloween. Said it was a wicked holiday and I'd go to hell if I took part. I've never gotten to go trick or treating but at least I can dress up and give kids candy."

"Normally we don't get any trick or treaters in our neck of the woods. But being what you and Bill are, well, it does produce the older crowd. But I think over time, people have gotten to see that you two are good people. But if you have any leftover Reeses' peanut butter cups, I would gladly take them off your hands. Not like you can enjoy them anyway."

Jessica gave Sookie a feigned mournful look. "I do miss chocolate but I know I gained far more than I lost."

"What are you dressing up as anyway?" Sookie asked. "My costume is going to be a surprise."

"Ooh, for you-know-who?" Jessica asked with a devilish grin. "I am willing to bet you're not coming to Bellefleur's for the Halloween party?"

"I am, actually. I feel bad for not hanging around with my friends like I used to. As for Eric, I don't expect he will make an appearance. He'll have his hands full dealing with the inevitable over partying humans that will be at Fangtasia tomorrow night."

Lafayette emerged from cleaning the kitchen. "I don't imagine he'd be one to wear a costume…he's scary enough without one."

"Can you imagine him dressed up as like, I don't know….a pirate. A cowboy? I bunny?" Jessica couldn't help but giggle at her own joke."

Lafayette arched a eyebrow as he grinned. "I think that would happen only if hell froze over and there was a total lack of other clothes to wear."

"He would, I think, then choose to wear nothing at all." Sookie added with a grin. "Are we almost done here?"

"I think so….let's see how Arlene is doing." Lafayette said. The three of them went back to the office where Arlene looked to be nearly finished with her own work. "Boss lady, you about done so we don't gotta worry about you being here alone?"

"Done right….now." Arlene replied as she finished jotting something down in a ledger. As they all went left, they marveled at the handiwork of Holly. The branches and trees were draped in fake cobwebs and tiny twinkling strands of more orange and yellow lights were woven into the trees surrounding the building. Tissue paper ghosts were tucked into the bushes as well. "Holly sure did a great job with the outside, don't ya think?"

"She's a wiccan, Halloween is right up her alley." Sookie agreed as they all headed to their cars. "See everyone tomorrow night, I guess? Lafayette, you are dressing up, aren't you?"

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "I dress up every day, girl. But you ain't seen nothing yet till tomorrow."

All of them laughed as they went to their vehicles, Sookie being the last to get into hers, a new dark blue convertible she had been given by Eric. She had not gotten far before the car began to shake and there was something, someone sitting in the back seat. Screaming, Sookie nearly drove off of the road as it vanished in a flash of light.

**Chapter 2**

"It's my imagination, its just the holiday playing games on my mind…." Sookie told herself over and over as she parked her car and headed to her house. With a last look back, she saw nothing out of sorts and decided a good night's sleep would definitely do her some good. Wrapped in a afghan that was once her grandmother's, she tossed and turned, strangely troubled by the vision of whatever it was she had seen in her car. Getting up, she headed to her kitchen and got herself a cup of tea, hoping it would calm her enough to get some rest. She knew she could more than handle herself but she had a feeling something strange was starting to happen. Again.

Sitting on her couch, she went to drink her tea when she saw it again. A flash of a figure that was out on her porch. Waifish and transparent, the eyes were looking straight at her and the face was very much familiar. "It can't be…..impossible."

Coming through the wall, the ghost of Marnie Stonebrook looked rather smug. "Every so often around Halloween time, the barriers keeping spirits in their own world weakens and I, as you can see, found a way through. Unfortunately my time is limited and I will be pulled back. Unless I can find someone to make a home in. and besides, I would love nothing more than to get revenge on you and your friends. What better way than to…" Marnie made a move towards Sookie, whose fangs popped out and she tried to use her fairy light to repel her. Cursing under her breath, Sookie ran upstairs in a feeble attempt to escape the villainous specter but found Marnie was already in her bedroom. "Look, you deserved what you got. You tried hurting-killing-people I cared about and I'll stop you."

Laughing, Marnie shook her head. "You have changed a little since we last met. Clearly, those new teeth of yours will be no use and that light you possess? You make me laugh. As strong and as powerful as you may be, there is nothing you can do to stop me. Now. Let's get this over so the real fun can begin." Marnie again lunged at Sookie, who dodged using her vampire speed. But Marnie was right, Sookie couldn't; fight Marnie and could only hope she would be pulled back in. "Your boyfriend will be her soon, I know it. He senses your fear." Marnie said and in a instant, she slammed herself straight into Sookie, who fell over backwards onto her back, unconscious.

**Chapter 3**

"Sookie…come on, wake up." a cool voice said as she felt the haze disparate and she slowly sat up, realizing she was in the lap of Eric. He looked concerned as she managed to get onto her rear, allowing him to take her by the hands to stand up. "What happened? I felt your fear…I know you're tough but I got here and there was nothing but you-"

"I'm ok. I get a bit….spooked easily around Halloween. Bad memories of the past I guess." she offered weakly. "You'd think since becoming…well, what I am now, that I'd be a little less wussy."

"Please. You are as tough as Pam. Maybe more so. don't tell her I said that though." he added hastily. "I don't just care about the tough side of . you, you know. I don't think you should feel bad about your…human qualities. I should know that more than anyone. You taught me that, you know."

"Thanks. I feel better now." she said hastily. "Are you hungry? I may have some blood in the fridge but I've not been to the store lately. Been busy getting the bar ready for Halloween and…." she trailed off. "Unless you would like a piece of me, here and now?" she asked teasingly.

"There's the saucy Sookie I enjoy. As well." he made a point to add. Tilting her head, Sookie allowed him to have a minute to savor her. He pulled away, a frown on his face. "Something's...off. Are you ill?"

Sookie panicked for a moment. He couldn't possibly detect…..could he? "I'm fine. Never better. Though I did make the mistake of moving some things from the garden shed. Things made of iron. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Not looking convinced, he pulled out his phone. "Something seems off and touching iron, it just…it wouldn't make your blood change taste I doubt."

Eyes flashing, Sookie blasted his phone from his hands as it shattered against the wall. "I was hoping to make our reunion a little more special but you're smarter than I remember you being. To think I so nearly had you and the other vampire burnt on that pyre." Sookie smiled at the memory before glowering at Eric. "Still don't get who I am, eh?"

"Crap…Marnie? Impossible. You're-"

"Very much dead. But around Halloween the veil can be breached by those spirits who have great power. I only had a few minutes at most and managed to find myself a very nice new home. So I can avenge not only myself but see those you care about be destroyed one by one. But of course, not before I make sure Sookie sees the misery wrought. Realizing what she has done, that it is far too late to stop the carnage."

The front door swung open as the newly installed king of Louisiana entered. "I heard a commotion as I was going for a walk." Bill looked from Sookie to the troubled look on Eric's face. "What is it?"

"It would seem," Eric began, not taking his eyes off of her "our witch problem has come back with a vengeance."

"Marnie?" Bill asked, slightly surprised. "It can't-"

"It is and I think we both know the power she has and now she also has control of Sookie's as well."

Marnie, through Sookie, feigned a yawn. "I was more powerful than you realized I was. I was more than some necromancer. Ah, we are joined by yet another now, aren't we?" Jessica had come looking for Bill and went straight to his side.

"I don't have time to explain, but I want you out of here right now."

"You Can't order me around anymore. There's trouble and I am not leaving you here. What is it?"

"She's possessed. By the witch who nearly made us all fry in the sun." Bill replied.

Recognition lit up on Jessica's face. "What are we going to-"

"Enough talking. Let's get down to business shall we? Starting with the one who has caused me the greatest misery." Arms cast out, she sent Bill and Jessica flying into the wall, pinned into place with a invisible force. And with a incantation, all hell was about to break loose.

**Chapter 4**

Vibrations began to shake the house. The lights flickered and finally went out, plunging the house into near darkness, save for the moonlight and the starlight from outside. But it was enough for the two frozen vamps to see the curse unleashed was doing ,

"Is that what I think it is?" Jess asked, unable to turn her head to her left where Bill was frozen in place beside her. "How is it even possible?"

"Apparently there is more to magic than we could ever fathom. And I am almost betting we are going to miss her necromancy rather than what we're seeing right now." Bill replied as they watched the scene play out. Still residing within Sookie, Marnie strolled around Eric, who looked to be in pain and as she knelt down with s smirk, gestured to his hands which were digging into the hardwood floor. As impossible as it seemed to the two vampires witnessing this, they saw the claws and fur for themselves appearing all over their friend. Marnie was laughing through Sookie, a cold ice laugh as a large, muscular, bronze and gold colored werewolf got up from the ground, surrounded by the shredded remains of his clothes.

"You make quite the wolf, my dear Viking….." Marnie said, summoning a pendant. "Soong as I have this, I can turn you whenever I desire and I can also control you. Ah, like old times." but she shuddered as something seemed to go wrong. Muttering a spell, she managed a smirk as the wolf raced out of the house and into the night. But he found herself being pushed out of Sookie's body, Sookie managing to regain control.

The spirit didn't look upset as the pendant fell from her opaque, formless grip. "What…..what happened?" Sookie asked, tired and weak as Bill and Jess were freed from their own spell that had kept them at bay.

"I don't care if you have that thing. It will not work for anyone save me and I can safely say the night is far from over." Marnie said, leaving n a flash, no doubt to look for another host.

"She Can't take us over, she must need a truly living body to inhabit. A tiny bit of good news there." Bill said as he came to Sookie's side, as did Jessica. Pam arrived a moment later.

"I couldn't move….I sensed Eric was in trouble and still, I couldn't do anything….." her eyes fell to the mangled remains of her maker's clothes and looked at the pale Sookie, who had been led to sit on her couch as Jess fetched her a glass of water. "What the hell happened?"

"It was me…..she made me…took me over." Sookie replied numbly. "I tried fighting her to get her out of me but….."

Pam was exasperated. "Made you do what?"

"Turn him into a werewolf." Jessica spoke up. She and Bill explained what had happened and with each passing word, Pam grew more and more furious.

"That bitch who made me decompose…..she really is back? And now my maker is her bitch. Again! To say nothing of making him into something he feels is far inferior to our kind-which is the truth anyway." Pam went to smash her fist into Sookie's living room wall but stopped herself. "Sorry."

Sookie was teary eyed as she wordlessly got up and knelt beside the torn up clothes. There was something, a lump in the remains of one of the pockets and she pulled it out. There was only one other time in her life she had been at the receiving end of one of these-if it was what she suspected it was inside-and it had turned out it simply wasn't meant to be. She knew Bill loved her but after the things he had done to her, which she came to realize were far worse than any of what Eric had ever done to her, there was no way she could settle down with him. Looking back now, she realized that the things Eric had done, including allowing her to be fed on by Russell Edgington-was only to save her life. He had been honest with her, and she had come to trust him implicitly. And now, opening the box in her hand, her breath was taken away by the small platinum tribal inspired band revealed to her, a large diamond sparkling under the soft lighting of the lights in the room.

"What is it?" Jess asked, peering over Sookie's shoulder. "Oh…it's beautiful….but that means…."

"It means, it's all the more imperative that we find someone who can try to help fix this mess." Bill said, glancing for a moment at the engagement ring. "That is much more delicate than I ever would have given him credit for coming up with. I am happy for you, Sookie."

"Thanks but there's nothing to celebrate until we can undo this magic. And so long as Marnie is out there, taking over bodies and casting her magic, keeping Eric on a leash…wait, Holly! She was part of Marnie's group and is the only other person with magic I know. She may know something. Apparently she inherited the magic shop and has access to everything Marnie left behind."

"What if she's next on the list? Marnie may suspect that would be our next move, I would think. And by the way, I was the one who had the ring designed." Pam interjected. "He's a lot of things, but knowledgeable about engagement rings is not up Eric's alley."

"Let's get over to Moon Goddess then. come on." Bill said as Sookie, Pam and Jess followed him in hot pursuit.

**Chapter 5**

The trees were splattered with the remains of all the unfortunate animals that had unknowingly wandered into the path of the new wolf that had unwittingly come into being. There was a chill wind that blew as the wolf shuddered, trying to fight off the voices in his head, telling him what to do. But the pull of the magic was too strong even for the Viking. Peering through the trees, he was close to the neon glow of Bellefleur's.

"I am so sorry for making you wait." a familiar voice spoke. Stepping into the soft light, a nondescript bar customer appeared, a pendant around her neck. There was no mistaking who this person was and as she touched the necklace and read the words that were etched around the blood red ruby set into the ironic silver setting, there was a painful howling noise as the wolf changed back into the vampire. "There. Now we can have a nice conversation. I don't understand wolf very well, I admit." Marnie's laugh sounded through her latest host. "I was surprised that your little faerie was able to force me out. I should have expected it, with her hybrid powers, after all."

Looking paler than usual and in pain from the unnatural magic he was under, Eric glared at the witch. "She's stronger than you ever knew her to be. And I am not going to allow you to keep me as your puppet. And even if you do they will free me, sooner or later. They will destroy you and find a way to use that pendant."

"You're still the cocky sort, aren't you?" Marnie sounded amused. "So long as I wear this and can use my powers, your friends are as in a precarious spot as you are. Now. We came here for one thing. The one thing that could ruin my fun, my plans. Let's get this done before the inevitable discovery of my plans. Those friends of yours are annoyingly persistent." reading once more the etched words on the pendant, she began working her magic once more. Knocked in the back from behind, a bright light had sent Marnie face dirt into the ground and mere feet away from, the shifting vampire, who seemed to be trying to fight the magic inflicted upon him.

"Get Holly!" Sookie yelled to Bill and Jess, who along with Pam , were transfixed by the scene of one of their own becoming a wolf again. "Quick!" Marnie was running from the scene, flinging blasts of fire behind her as she led the two vamps from the vicinity of the bar. Pam stayed with Sookie, reluctantly preparing for a fight. "No, Pam. I know you want to help but a bigger help would be to get Holly. She was not at the magic shop, she's got to be working here tonight. Get her and get her somewhere safe. She learned magic from Marnie and should know a spell that can keep her away long enough for us to figure out what the hell we are going to do. I know for sure we need that necklace and she's the only one who can use it."

"If anyone can find a way around that, I think it would be you. And if it is true that only Marnie can undo this magic, I will only be too happy to get her to do it."

"But there is a chance that she could spell you again. I don't think you are in a hurry to have a decomposing face again, are you, Pam?" Sookie got a look from Pam that said it all. "Please. Get Holly out of there." In a flash, Pam retreated into the bar, leaving a shaken Sookie to deal with the other issues at hand. If she could only, at the least, break Marnie's control over him, at least that would help. But as it was, it was looking to be rather difficult. "Fight it….please." she tried to beg with her love as she watched helplessly as the wolf took over completely. Backing off slowly, Sookie found herself pinned against a tree, hands ready to unleash her magic as the wolf approached. She knew her body could take more of a beating now and was willing to do whatever it took to break through to Eric. Letting the glow diminish from her hands, she swallowed hard as he came within a few feet of her. The glowing yellow eyes had replaced the gorgeous blue she had loved and the next thing she knew he swiped a paw, sending her flying into another tree. On her side and winded, she looked up to see him coming back for more. "I love you. You can fight her magic this time, I believe you can. don't let her control you again…"

Once more, he sent her flying and again she hit something hard. Forced to unleash her magic, a now bloodied Sookie managed to get to her feet and unleashed a blast of her magic at him. Striking true, the wolf went into a tree himself, shattering the thick trunk. Walking with a limp that would heal in moments, Sookie gingerly approached the stirring figure. She hoped her magic had at least taken Marnie's control away. Judging by the sudden third attack she now sustained, she realized it hadn't.

**Chapter 6**

Pam and Holly met up with Jess and Bill at Moon Goddess, Bill being less than pleased that Sookie was alone with such a danger. "She is tough and can handle herself. What we need to do now is turn this place into a sanctuary before Marnie decided to pull our strings like she did before."

Having been brought up to speed on everything that had happened, Holly agreed. "We're no good to Sookie or Eric if we're killed or spelled before we can spell this place. I think even I can outwit Marnie. Since she is dead, she isn't, and cannot be at full strength, though make no mistake, she is still very much a threat."

"Yeah, judging what she did to my maker, it's pretty clear." Pam said sarcastically.

"If I don't hear from Sookie soon, I'm going after her. I know we planned on coming here first but we got sidetracked, what with the threat to Holly so we went to the bar first."

"Then let's get this spell going before it's too late." Holly said. "We need all of our energies to make this work and even then, it may weaken us. It's going to take quite a bit of juice."

"Then let's get the juices flowing." Jessica replied impatiently. "Before we try burning ourselves in a shield of sun power again. Which, I may add, sucked!"

They all held hands and listened as Holly began working her magic, the lit candles in the room flickering, even more so as the magic began to ramp up. There was a warm sensation that overtook the entire shop and Holly opened her eyes. "Did it work?" Bill asked, frowning.

There was a noise from outside and walking out of the back room to the main entrance of the shop, they found the same innocent looking bar patron standing there, casting magic towards the shop. But attack after attack failed as a enraged Marnie stomped her foot. "Impossible! I was always more experienced than you, you couldn't possibly-"

"if you were so smart, you'd know that as a spirit, even inhabiting a body, you can never be as strong as you were in life. And that, is what will help us stop you."

Marnie gave Holly a stunned look before a smirk crossed her face. "I still have my weapon of choice at my disposal. Tell me, you may have cast the protection spell against me, but I doubt it pertains to my protégé. You would need to break the spell you have now and recast it and in that time, I will certainly not waste my opportunity."

None of them standing in the doorway and still within the protection spell were about to take the threat lightly. "We can end this. Once and for all. What do you want this time around?" Bill asked.

"The same as I wanted before. You vamps destroyed and that little faerie too. But this time, I want to at least watch you all as you suffer agonizing deaths and destruction."

Someone else appeared from behind the witch. "I was told there was trouble. Sorry for not being here sooner, but I was out of town." Willa walked out from the dark and under a street light. She looked angry. "Sookie texted me about what was going on and I gotta say, you don't look impressive." she made to attack but a blast of air sent the vampire backwards and into a pole that dented with a sickening thud.

"Stubborn and reckless as her maker is." Bill muttered to Pam and the others. "Willa, get in here, quick. You'll be safe."

Obeying reluctantly, it was clear Willa wanted another crack at the witch. But when she reached e safety of the shop with no interference, she frowned. "That was too easy."

"I let you pass so every last one of his loved ones can see his end, which is far overdue." replied the witch, cupping the pendant in her hand. Something else was coming and a smirk crossed her face. "If I were all of you, I wouldn't linger long. Who knows what damage a were-vamp could inflict." out of some nearby brush, a large figure came out, dragging a limp and bloodied figure in its jaws. Marnie savored the gasps and screams of anguish that had come from the doorway of the magic shop. Tossing the faerie to the ground, the wolf looked at Willa, Pam, Jess and Bill without a shred of remorse.

**Chapter 7**

"She can't be…." Holly sobbed as they saw Sookie's body lying still at the feet of the laughing Marnie.

"I'm going out there and putting an end to her. Now." A enraged Bill stormed out of the building with Willa, Jess and Pam at his side. "Stay here." he ordered Holly. "You've helped us enough but if something happen to you….I would hate to be the one to tell Andy.."

"don't you worry about me. I can hold my own." Holly replied, muttering a incantation under her breath, a wave of warmth rolling around herself, felt by her companions as well. "There. A little shielding magic, it should protect me for the most part and keep you all a little safer from her wicked magic." pulling out a switchblade, Holly grinned. "I never leave home without this."

Using power of her own, Marnie tried to take on the vamps attacking her, knocking them back with flashes of fire and lightning. Holly felt relieved as she herself took one of the magical blasts, knowing the damage it could cause someone like her. Instead, it only tickled and dissipated. "We need to get this done fast, I think the shields will only hold for a little while!" she called to the vamps as she lunged towards Marnie, shoving the blade hard into her right ankle, causing the witch to stumble.

"It will take more than a wiccan, some vamps and knife to stop this, dear." Marnie glared at Holly, sending her flying back all the way into the shop, Holly getting knocked out cold from the blow.

"Without her, we don't have a magical trump card." Pam said, dodging a attack from the wounded but still on her feet Marnie. One by one the vamps found themselves outgunned by the magic of the dead witch. Summoning some silver chains, Marnie directed them to weave them around the four, rather, three vamps on the ground. One was missing.

"Come out wherever you are! Show yourself!" Marnie screeched. In the commotion, Willa had managed to escape being incapacitated and launched at Marnie from behind, grabbing the pendant and pulling it up and over the witches' head. In another instant, she freed her fellow vamps. "Get to Holly, we need her to try to unravel this mess!"

Jess was the first to enter the shop and after giving Holly some of her blood, the wiccan awoke, ready for another round. "I need to cast a binding spell, to keep Marnie trapped in this body long enough to force her to undo this. Leaving the shop, they had heard some growling and snarling, fearing that they would find little remaining of Sookie, that she had become nothing more than a meal. instead, they saw the wolf staring down Marnie who looked amused.

"I don't need the pendant anymore anyway. I have all the power I need to end this anyway. I know she's alive still…barely. You managed to fight the magic and keep your mind, to point. But look at the damage you did before the fact. Even if you survive the night, I will ensure that she does not. I can die for good happy knowing Sookie is dead and you were the one responsible, forever carrying the burden of guilt."

"Enough." Holly said, her body charged with magic. Without warning, she sent the spell into Marnie who looked stunned. "You will remove the curse. Now."

Defiant, Marnie made to escape the body, to use her power to get out of here. But nothing happened. "What….impossible."

"Remember that since you are dead, you are slightly weaker than when you were in your own body. And living in a town as insane as Bon Temps, I decided to hone and increase my own power. You are stuck in that body and you can't blink yourself away. You will remove the curse and then we will destroy you once and for all."

Marnie was furious but a calm look crossed her face. "I will not. I would rather you destroy me and-"

Eyes lighting up with her surging power, Holly let loose a jet of magic that hit Marnie and the spirit was pulled out of the innocent body who fell over unconscious. It was a risky move, Holly knew, but she had to at least try. "I can make you, I promise you that." and pulling in the spirit of Marnie into her own body, Holly took the pendant into her hands.

"Wait, where did they go?" Bill asked, seeing no sign of Sookie or the Viking wolf.

Holly was trying to fight the dark impulses of Marnie. "I sense both of them….they are okay….for now." she explained what needed to be done, first she would use Marnie's energy to break the spell and then destroy the pendant and its dark magic once and for all. "And then, I need all of us to join hands and with our combined energy, we can destroy Marnie's spirit. But we need to hurry, if she can take me over…..we will be at square one again. Stand back."

Obeying, Bill, Pam, Jess and Willa stepped back several paces as Holly used the essence of Marnie to recite the words on the pendant. Gathering her own magic and that of the spirit within her, she reduced the dangerous bauble to ashes. The formerly possessed woman from Bellefleur's began to stir and Jessica went over to assist her, no doubt prepared to glamour her memories of the night out of her. "Get her back to the bar and hurry back here." Bill said to Pam. "You're the only one here who can fly and make sure she's glamoured."

"Well, obviously." Pam replied, rolling her eyes. Taking the woman away, Pam returned in a few minutes.

And then it was time for the hard part of Holly's plan.

**Chapter 8**

Holly looked as if she were having trouble controlling the wicked spirit within her. "Hurry, everyone, form a circle around me, holding hands and do not, even for a moment, let go."

Following orders, the four vamps, still concerned about where Sookie and Eric were, did as they were told. Holly, still seemingly in great distress, still managed to hold her own and worked the spell meant to destroy spirits. It was a difficult spell for even the most powerful wiccans. Nevertheless, the four observers saw the ethereal image of Marnie emerge from Holly and it appeared to be in distress of its own. Eyes ablaze with her power, Holly cast the final part of the spell. "Good riddance, once and for all, Marnie." she sneered as she and the vamps watched the spirit break apart, screaming in pain and in a flash of bluish light, Marnie Stonebrook was destroyed once and for all.

Stumbling, Holly fell to her knees as Jess and Willa helped her up. "Are you ok?" Willa asked with concern.

"It just took a lot out of me….I can't believe I did it….I really did it."

"Yeah, yeah, good work and all but we need to go find my maker and Sookie. Like yesterday." Pam said impatiently. "They can't be far….can they?"

"There's a park across the street. Maybe-" Willa began as a bunch of people emerged, screaming bloody murder. One of them had discernible fang marks on her neck. "Yep. I think we found them."

Hurrying into the park, now deserted from the slackers who clearly had come to drink and get high, the vamps and Holly found , in a thick cluster of trees, a almost healed Sookie with blood on her lips, cradling a healing Eric in her lap. "He's not had a good night…I didn't want to but I had to bite one of the people that came across us, so I could heal and try to heal him. But I have a feeling it won't be a easy healing."

Pam fell to the dirt beside her maker. "Someone, get him a blanket, something. Now!"

Holly knew that she had some blankets back in the shop and returned a short time later with a thick woolen blanket. "There…."

"I'm going to get us some wheels. I've got one back at the bar. I can be back here in a half hour. Any cop tries pulling me over…." Pam looked from the others to Sookie. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Sookie bit her lip. "I've been better….you'd better go and get a car though. We don't have a lot of nighttime left. I feel like I could sleep for a week. He could have finished me off you know….but he didn't…..I think he was trying to get me to you guys…" Sookie couldn't help but think of the attacks she had incurred, the fourth attack she had been bracing herself for had not come but rather, she saw his eyes, even in his furry state, looked horrified by his actions.

Nodding, Pam took off to bring them back a vehicle.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Bill knelt down beside Sookie. "When he dragged you out with him, I thought-"

"I'm fine…I was hoping for maybe some trick or treating or a good party or….anything other than this. I should have known Halloween was going to be a little….hairy."

Laughing at her joke, Bill looked at Willa and Jess. "Let's give them some privacy, shall we? Maybe we can go find somewhere for a drink, I think we could use one. We won't go far." Bill looked at Sookie before the three of them left the park, Holly joining them.

Stroking his hair, Sookie finally broke down in tears, the night having been one of the scariest, most unsettling nights in her life, and clearly, she had had her fair share of them. As she kept her bleeding wrist at his lips, she was relieved when finally, she saw him open his eyes. "Hey there." she said with a smile, her face and body bloodied from the events of the night. "How are you feeling?"

Sitting up with almost normal vamp speed, he frowned as he looked at her from head to toe, seeing her current state of her clothes and skin. Ignoring his own lack of clothes, he put his arms around her. "I thought I'd killed you at one point…if I had, I would have willingly given myself the true death…."

Sookie shook her head. "I don't want to hear you talk like that…tonight's been…so terrible. But your friends were there for you, you know."

"I remember everything….even Willa came to help. I believe I certainly need to make amends to her still…..where's Pam and the others?"

"Pam went to bring a car back to get us home. And as for you, I plan on nursing you right back to your usual snarky self."

"Are you saying you preferred me as a wolf?" he raised a eyebrow. "Because to be honest, I thought myself better _suited _as my usual average self." Eric's eyes drifted downward and then upward, making a point of his well defined body, something she knew he was more than a little proud of.

"I guess your recovery won't take as long as I thought." Sookie said with a exasperated look. Taking some of the blanket, she settled down on the ground, cuddling up with him. "I suppose we can just relax here until Pam gets here."

"I could think of something else we could do out here." he said with a grin.

"Yeah, you really aren't taking long to recover, are you?" Sookie managed to laugh. "But really, what do you want to do? Talk about the night or-"

"I just want to be here with you. If this is all you want to do, I can be content with that." he replied as she leaned back into his chest, pulling the blanket a little higher, listening to the peace and quiet surrounding them. Sighing contentedly, she let her eyes drift closed as she fell asleep, leaving Eric alone with many thoughts of the events of the night, realizing how perilously close he had come to being the one who ended Sookie once and for all. In the moonlight, a rare stream of blood tears began flowing from the ancient vampire, ashamed at his actions yet all the more grateful to have what he did snuggling against him at that moment. The image of the ring Pam had helped him acquire was all he could think of, wondering just how Sookie could ever accept a proposal from someone like him.

_**To be continued in my next story…**_


End file.
